Hunted
by Holly Anne Halliwell
Summary: Gideon is after Wyatt. Chris is in his way. How far will he go to destroy the Halliwells? and when future Wyatt comes into the present, will any survive it?UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

**Hunted by Holly Anne Halliwell**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing a fic so please be gentle! This fic starts during the second part of the season six finale.

**Chapter one: **

Chris, babysitting his brother Wyatt was looking in the Book of Shadows, hoping to find a spell to reverse the one put on Phoebe and Paige by Piper, while Wyatt happily played in his playpen in the attic. All of a sudden Chris thought he heard footsteps inching closer with every second.

Chris had a bad feeling and he didn't like it. I must be imagining things, Chris said to himself.

But all the same that feeling wouldn't go away. There it was again, Chris thought to himself,

Footsteps. Chris couldn't ignore it any longer, "I think its time to get you out of here," Chris said to Wyatt and orbed away with Wyatt in his arms, just as Gideon lifted up his invisibility shield.

"Damn it!" he said. "But I'll find you both for the greater good! You won't escape me so easily…" exclaimed Gideon.

------------

Back at the hospital, Leo had already snapped, Phoebe and Paige back to reality, and was facing his fear (thanks to Barbas), just as the apparition of future Wyatt was about to plunge a sword into Leo, Leo sensed Chris was in trouble and orbed away as quick as he could, leaving his fear forgotten. He orbed back to the manor, only to find no Chris and no Wyatt. This doesn't look good, Leo thought to himself as he stood in the empty manor.

Next thing Paige orbed in beside him. "What's wrong?" Leo asked, seeing the worried expression on her face.

"Look Phoebe's at the hospital waiting for news but………" Paige exclaimed in a rush.

"But what?" Leo asked his face growing tense with worry.

"Leo, Piper had to have a c-section." Paige explained, "Piper and baby Chris don't look so good. The doctors doing next to nothing to save them, we have to get the world back to normal and fast," said Paige as she searched Leo's face waiting for a reply.

"Well there is another problem first," Leo said sounding really worried.

"What other problem?" asked Paige, but Leo didn't answer. "What other problem Leo? I demand to know!" Paige shouted.

"Wyatt and Chris are gone," answered Leo.

"What do you mean gone?" asked Paige.

"Nowhere to be found," said Leo. "Gideon could be coming after them, I why else would they have left?"

"Good point, said Paige, "but Gideon could have them both."

"Paige, we have to find Gideon first and make sure Chris and Wyatt are safe." Leo said anxiously.

"I'm coming with you", Paige said in agreement.

"What about Piper?" Leo asked.

"Phoebe can stay and watch over her, all she has to do is call." Paige assured him.

Not where I'm going she won't be, thought Leo. "Shouldn't you tell her first?" asked Leo, he had no intention of letting Paige come.

"Okay, but stay here I'll be right back," said Paige as she orbed away and disappeared out of sight.

---------

Meanwhile Chris had orbed up there with Wyatt, looking for Leo, but orbed back to the manor when he couldn't find him, because he knew Gideon had easy access to up there. I doubt Gideon would expect me to come back here, he thought as he put Wyatt back in his playpen.

Chris was still trying to get in touch with Leo but with no luck, because Leo had orbed down to the underworld, without waiting for or telling Paige. Before Chris went back to the manor, Paige had already been there, saw Leo was gone and orbed back to the hospital.

---------

"Phoebe!" Paige called, entering the hospital waiting room.

"Yeah, why are you not gone with Leo?" Phoebe answered sounding confused.

"Somebody wouldn't wait for me," explained Paige.

"I'd say he's gone to the underworld," said Phoebe.

"I'd say you're right," Paige agreed.

"Wow! There's a first," exclaimed Phoebe.

"Not now Phoebe," said Paige. "I should go there too, so I can help him."

"Em, Paige? One problem," said Phoebe.

"What is it?" asked Paige.

"I won't be able to call anyone if you AND Leo are in the underworld," said Phoebe looking a little bit worried.

"Look I might be able to orb up once to see how things are going, but I do have to find Leo and help him find Gideon. If I orb up I don't want to orb back down and find him gone again."

"I understand," Phoebe replied. "Oh, and Paige?" said Phoebe.

"Yeah?" Paige answered.

"Be careful," said Phoebe.

Then Paige orbed away and Phoebe murmured under her breath "For all our sakes…"

------------

Please READ and REVIEW!!!!

So what do you think? Should I continue this or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Hunted by Holly Anne Halliwell 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot.

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at a fic so please be gentle!

**_Response to reviews:_** Thanks to all who reviewed my story! Please review again!

**Elaine Hayes. **I didn't like the way Chris died either! It was very sad!

**CaliforniaChick – **Here's the update you've been waiting for!

**Jessie halliwel** – Thanks for being so encouraging and enthusiastic about my story! J It means a lot!

**Charmed Melinda Halliwell **– there will be action in this fic but chapter one was meant as an introduction to this story, and a background to later plot devices so a certain amount of action was put aside in favour of making sure this story was well-rounded. But thanks anyway! Constructive criticism is always welcome!

**_And thanks a million to: _**Twins-of-sun, DrewFan4Life, Kata Malfoy, Pink-Charmed-One, PiperHalliwell025

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Paige landed in the underworld. Better find Leo, Paige thought to herself. "Leo!" No answer. "Leo!" she called again. Paige decided to walk forward, deeper into the cavern.

After a while, she came across Leo and… Barbas!

Not only that but Leo was on his knees with a hurt look on his face and there was an apparition of future Wyatt and future Chris were telling him how much they hated him.

That must be his fear, Paige thought, being a failure as a father…

Paige ran up to him, "Leo! That's not true, they don't mean it! They are not real! Snap out of it!"

"Ah, a Charmed One, nice of you to join us…" Barbas sneered with an evil grin on his face. "Now your greatest fear is… ah, losing Piper after the operation," Barbas cackled, "Well, it's about to come true!"

Next thing Paige knew, Piper was lying on the ground in front of her…dead.

------------

Back at the manor, Chris had given up hope on Leo. "Damn it! Where is he?!" Chris said to himself.

Gideon orbed back into the manor. "Hello Chris!" he said.

Chris ran for Wyatt and they orbed to the woods. Gideon orbed after him. "Chris, you know you can't escape me any longer," Gideon said mockingly.

----------

Back in the underworld, Paige said, "This is not real! Piper is alive! Rock!" she called for a nearby rock, and it orbed into her hand and she threw it at Barbas. It hit his head.

Her fear vanished. "Well, I think I knocked him out," Paige said.

But Leo's fear was still right in front of his face. "We wish you were dead!" the images of Wyatt and Chris in his fear screamed.

"Leo!" Paige shouted, "Come back to your senses! Wyatt and Chris need you right now! Gideon's after them!"

"You're right," Leo said. His fear vanished too.

"Now, come on!" Paige said, and they orbed back to the manor.

------------

Back into the words, Chris flicked his hand and sent Gideon smashing into a tree. "Keep away from us!" Chris shouted.

"Ouch! You foolish boy! You're going to pay for that!"

----------

Back at the manor, Leo said, "I sense Chris! He's in trouble!"

Leo and Paige orbed to where Chris was.

------------

In the woods, a terrible pain shot through Chris and he fell to the ground. "Perfect," said Gideon and started to walk closer to Wyatt.

Then Leo and Paige orbed in. Paige shouted, "Wyatt! Evil!" and Wyatt's force field shot up.

But Leo had a decision to make; at one side of the forest there was Gideon who could escape any moment and on the other, Chris sprawled out on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Athame!" Paige shouted for the knife in Gideon's hand. It orbed into her hand.

For Leo he didn't have a choice, he ran to Chris's side and Gideon orbed away.

"Darn it! He escaped!" Paige said in annoyance.

"We will get him another time, right now Chris needs us," Leo said.

----------

The world was back in balance because Gideon, having broken his oaths as an Elder and allied himself with evil, and gone after innocents with the intention to kill them, thereby committing a great act of evil and fixing the balance between worlds.

------------

Back at the hospital, Phoebe was looking out the window, when it turned into nighttime. It's night! She said to herself, the world must be back in balance. "I do hope everyone's alright," she whispered.

----------

Meanwhile, Gideon went back to Barbas, "Wake up you idiot! You were supposed to distract them!"

"I did for a little while," Barbas said, rubbing his aching head.

"Oh, why do I even bother?!" Gideon murmured.

"Hey! I heard that!" Barbas said, "And by the way, that's not the only thing I did. I happened to get you a small following of upper level demons."

"Well, save them. I want them to be waiting for the right time to strike. But right now," Gideon ordered, "I'm going alone for the one person who affects big Chris the most, so I'll have him out of the way."

"Who?" Barbas asked.

"Who, you say? Why baby Chris of course," and then he orbed away.

------------------

So what do YOU think, should I go any further?

Please READ and REVIEW!!!


	3. chapter 3

**Hunted by Holly Anne Halliwell**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing a fic so please be gentle! This fic starts during the second part of the season six finale.

**Chapter three: -**

"Chris! Are you okay?! What's wrong! Did Gideon hurt you?!" said Leo in a panicked voice.

"No," said Chris, wincing in pain, "I think its mini-me."

Leo tried to heal Chris but it wouldn't work; he had to heal baby Chris.

------------

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Phoebe was in the hospital waiting room, and checking in on Piper and little Chris every few minutes. At the moment Piper was sleeping.

She needs her rest, Phoebe thought to herself. Baby Chris was sleeping too. Aw, he's so cute when he's sleeping, Phoebe thought, as she picked up a magazine to read.

---------

Gideon had just orbed into the hospital and put on his invisibility shield so he could get past Phoebe in the waiting room. He took small, careful, slow steps so he could get past Phoebe and when he did, he started to speed up a little, but slowed down again when he got near Piper's room in intensive care, having opted to stay with her baby.

He stopped outside her room, while he was waiting for a nurse to go out, who was checking how mother and baby were. The nurse turned to come out of the room, wrote something on Piper and little Chris's charts and then she left.

"Finally," Gideon whispered under his breath, "I thought she would never leave," he murmured with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

He quietly and slowly opened the door, went in and closed the door gently behind him. He walked over to baby Chris and when he reached the cot, started putting his hands down into the crib…

---------------

"Stay here with Chris," Leo said to Paige, "I'm going to the hospital."

--------------

Suddenly, baby Chris woke up and started bawling. "Oh, do be quiet!" Gideon snapped anxiously, looking at Piper and hoping she wouldn't wake up. "Well, I better get this over and done with now," Gideon murmured hurriedly and turned to choke the life out of baby Chris, starting to put his hands around the baby's little neck.

"Gideon! What do you think you're doing?!" Piper screamed angrily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Piper… I…." Gideon said, clearly startled.

But before Gideon could say any more Piper spoke again, "This is a new low! Posing as an Elder?! Get the hell away from my baby!" she shouted, raising her hands to blow him up. But she missed and blew a hole in the wall instead as he orbed out of the way just in time and orbed back in again.

Baby Chris was shrieking now, and Phoebe came running into the room just as Gideon flung Piper across the room.

"Piper! Are you alright?!

"Yeah! Don't let him get Chris!" Piper said groggily.

Just then a nurse came through the door, "What is going on here?!"

"Piper! Freeze her!" Phoebe shouted. Piper raised her hands and froze the nurse.

Phoebe looked around, noting that while Gideon was frozen, baby Chris wasn't crying or screaming anymore… "Piper? Please tell me you didn't blow up the baby!" she cried as she looked at the destroyed crib.

Looking into it, Phoebe told the worried mother that the newborn child wasn't there. "Oh my god!" Piper exclaimed frantically, "Where is he?!"

Luckily, before the two women could become any more panicked, a small bundle orbed into Piper's arms. Chris's face was red from all his crying but he sniffled contentedly in his mother's bewildered arms.

"Oh, isn't that cute!" Phoebe gushed, "The little guy orbed to mommy! What a clever boy you are!" She was stopped from cooing over her nephew when a vision hit her. "Oh my God! Piper, I just had a premonition! Chris - I mean, big Chris - he's really hurt!"

"But Phoebe, you don't have premonitions any more," Piper said sounding puzzled.

"I know! But I must have got them back! Hey! Where do you think you're going mister?!" Phoebe snapped, pointing at the now unfrozen Gideon. "I know just where to put you!" Phoebe snarled, "Put him where the fiery mountain blows, to vanquish this deadly foe, this witch bids him go, drop him in a volcano!"

"Good one," Piper said as Gideon disappeared again.

"Thanks!" said Phoebe, quite pleased with herself.

Next thing, Leo orbed in, "Piper! Are you okay?!" Leo said worriedly.

"Yeah! Heal me later, heal baby Chris first!"

"Okay," said Leo and he healed the infant.

------------

Back with Paige, big Chris stopped moaning in pain. "Chris! You're okay?!" exclaimed Paige, giving him a crushing hug.

"Yeah!" said Chris, "But you're choking me here!"

"Oh! Sorry! Stay here with Wyatt, I've got to make sure everyone else is okay." Then she orbed away.

------------

"Hi Paige!" Phoebe said, "I got my premonitions back!"

"That's great!" Paige congratulated her. "Okay, what happened here?!"

"Long story. I'll tell you when we get home." Leo said.

"Okay but I've got the perfect spell for that wall over there," Paige said, eyeing the gaping hole, "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen." and sure enough the wall looked as good as new.

"And Leo, I think you'd better use memory dust on that nurse," said Phoebe.

"Okay," agreed Leo, sounding like he was doing it against his will. He sprinkled it in the nurse's face.

"Piper, you can unfreeze her now,"

Piper raised her hands and unfroze the nurse, "What happened?" the nurse asked.

"You just checked in on Piper," Leo said. "Thanks, she's fine."

"Funny, I don't remember that," the nurse said in confusion but turned around and left.

"Okay, you've got some explaining to do!" said Piper looking tired.

"Em, Piper? Not now." said Phoebe, Leo and Paige together, "You need your rest. We'll explain when you come home."

"Fine, but at least tell me something," said Piper, sounding even more exhausted.

"Well, I had to come here to heal little Chris so big Chris would heal, because Chris collapsed, moaning in pain."

"Well, he's always moaning one way or another," said Piper.

"Look, I think I'll heal you now," Leo said gently and healed his wife and then orbed away. Paige followed him.

"Typical!" said Piper.

"What?" said Phoebe, "Don't look at me. Just get some rest and she walked out of the door.

-----------------

Meanwhile, Gideon was doing a dance trying to put out the flames from his coat, because he just orbed up before he hit the lava and his coat caught fire.

Eventually the flames went out. "Well that didn't seem to work," Barbas said sneeringly, when Gideon came back to him.

"Time for plan B," Gideon said, brushing past him.

"Which is?" Barbas inquired.

"To fool Paige being someone she trusts…" the Elder replied.

-------------------

Please READ and REVIEW!!! If I get 5 reviews, a new chapter will be posted!


End file.
